


Outlaw

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Sex, F/M, Mild Gore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been tasked to bring in Jesse McCree, dead or alive.<br/>But is he really the criminal you've been told he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah  
> i really liked writing this

Your back was pressed firmly against the wall, your chest heaving as you took labored breaths. The sound of bullets filled the air for a moment before silence. You quickly reloaded your pulse pistol and waited for an opening to hopefully take out your attackers by surprise. There were five men in total, four of them Talon operatives, and the fifth was none other than notorious outlaw Jesse McCree.

You were in a large bank, long since evacuated from the current threat of danger, in a crime-ridden, rundown city. Your job, which had initially been to simply deal with McCree, had evolved into having to deal with Talon as well. You couldn’t quite make out why they were there in the first place. Up until now, McCree was only known to work alone, but eventually your superiors radioed in to tell you there was something hidden in that bank that likely attracted both the outlaw and the terrorist organization to work together.

You had been on Jesse McCree’s tail for months, hired by the government to deal with the dangerous man. Your orders originally had been as simple as possible, to bring him in dead or alive. But it had been anything but simple. Every time you almost had him, he slipped through your fingers. It felt like a pathetic game of cat and mouse, and sometimes, it felt like he was the cat hunting you.

You had already been distracted going into the mission. The last time you had gone after McCree, he pulled one of his tricks before getting away from you. You had him cornered that time, certain that would be the end of having to deal with him. You didn’t intend on killing him, you figured bringing him in alive might be more beneficial, and maybe that was your mistake.

Every day since then, you were caught up in remembering the way he closed in on you, seizing your lips with his own. You remember the taste of bourbon on his lips, mixed in with the smell of smoke. Your lips tingled at the memory of the invasive feeling. After that, McCree had taken the opportunity of your distraction to make his escape. He always had some sort of trick to get away, and you had been accounting for those, but the blatant invasion of your physical person had never been planned for.

You focused your mind to the present situation once more as you heard footsteps scouring the area, searching for your whereabouts. From what you could hear, there were two people coming up to your location. You couldn’t make out where the other three might be. You chose to wait it out until the last second, and planned on shooting down the two men the moment they came around the corner. Your hand steadied on your pistol in anticipation.

Your reaction time was flawless. The moment the two Talon operatives were in your line of sight, you shot. It only took two perfect shots to the neck, the most exposed place on their body that their helmets and armor didn’t cover. They made a sickening gurgle as they struggled to breathe and bled out. It was over fast.

However, you didn’t expect the shot that rang out from behind you, and without a chance to react, felt the searing pain of a bullet piercing your flesh. The shot went into your hip, and brought you down to your knees. You tried to turn to react to your attackers, but everything moved so fast at that moment. The sound of two more shots came, and when you turned to face the sound, the last two of the Talon operatives were dead on the ground. You clutched your wound, trying to put pressure on the bleeding. With the four men down, that left only Jesse McCree and you in the building. The cowboy came around the corner and into your sight, and you lifted your pistol in an aim at his body, but your arm was shaky from the pain and adrenaline mix, and aiming from on the ground with an unsteady hand wasn’t working out in your favor.

The man spun his revolved in his hand and put it into its holster, hooking his thumb into the BAMF belt buckle as he made a casual stroll to your defeated self. He crouched down to be at eye-level with you, his expression smug enough to piss you off. His eyes fell to your bloodied side.

“Looks like you got hit with a nasty one,” he remarked.

“Fuck off.” you practically spat your words at him.

He chuckled. “Come on now, sweetheart, you ain’t gonna get any help from authorities in a city like this any time soon.” his mechanical hand came to the pulse weapon you had pointed at his person, and he tore it out of your weak grip, tucking it into his own belt. “You’ll bleed out before anyone gets here. I gotta do somethin’ about that, can’t have you dyin’ on me. I doubt your replacement will be a sweet darlin’ such as yourself.”

McCree slid his arm around your back, and tucked his hand behind your knees, standing up and pulling your weak frame up along with him. He held you effortlessly, and carried you bridal style away, leaving the bank. You could hear sirens way off in the distance and wondered if they were heading to the bank, but you weren’t sure. McCree wasn’t wrong, this city was awful, run down, and riddled with crime. It really could take too long before anyone showed up to help you.

You had wanted to struggle away from him, but the energy to resist just didn’t come. Instead, you accepted defeat and relaxed your body into his hold.

You were brought into an old boarded up building nearby. Upon entry, it was clear the place was once a bar. Though dusty and clearly abandoned, there were small signs that someone was holing up in the place, spots where the dust was disturbed and empty containers from takeout places, as well as empty bottles of liquor left around. You figured this must be where Jesse had been hiding recently.

McCree gently set you on the bar and reached for a bottle of alcohol. His hand gently pulled your shirt up slightly, and tugged your pants down to expose the bullet wound in your thigh, he paused in his tracks. “Sweetheart, you’re gonna need some of this.” he held the bottle up to you. Vodka.

Well, you figured things were going to get painful, so you snatched the bottle and opened it, taking a large shot directly from the bottle, before handing it back to the cowboy in front of you.

He set the bottle to the side and examined the wound. You could tell by the slight hiss he made that it wasn’t good. Not like there was a chance of this situation improving. You were in a dusty, old, poorly lit abandoned bar with an infamous criminal outlaw apparently about to tend to a bullet wound. The situation was never good.

He pulled off his red shawl and began tearing pieces of it, setting them next to the bottle of liquor beside your body.

“You ain’t gonna like what I’m gonna do.” He promptly shoved a piece of the ripped shawl into your mouth. You tried to shout and move in a panic, but his human hand pushed your weak body down onto the bar.

His movements were swift as he poured some of the high proof alcohol onto your wound, you let out a muffled cry in pain as it stung your exposed flesh. Promptly, he stuck his mechanical finger into the wound. The moments it took for him to work felt like an eternity as you shouted against the makeshift gag. You could feel your skin tear slightly as he dug the bullet out, pain searing through you. You felt tears form at your eyes.

Although it felt like forever, it was over incredibly fast. McCree dropped the bloodied bullet off to the floor and poured alcohol on the wound one more time before he began to wrap the rest of his ripped cloak around your thigh, tying it tightly together in an improvised bandaging. The bloodied metal hand pulled your pants back up to cover your body appropriately once more.

He gently pulled the torn cloth out of your mouth, whimpers escaping your lips as you shook and turned your head to look at him with teary eyes. You realized he had just helped you, and done it more swiftly and skillfully than you could have ever hoped, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say the words to thank him, the pain and adrenaline rendered you mute.

“Come on darlin’, you can’t be lookin’ at me with eyes like that, I almost feel guilty.” he took a shot of the opened bottle of liquor as he tried to give you a reassuring smile.

You felt embarrassed, almost enough to feel ashamed as well. McCree was your target, he had been for a long time. It was your job to either kill or capture this man. He was a criminal, everyone who heard his name knew that. And for some reason he shot those Talon agents down and helped you. You were certain that there was a mistake in the man working with the terrorist organization, perhaps they were in the same place, but you were certain a known criminal wouldn’t shoot down his colleagues to save someone out to get him.

“You should feel guilty, this wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t after you.” You tried to sound light hearted, propping yourself up with your elbows before slowly turning your legs over the edge, pulling yourself up to sit on the edge of the bar. It hurt to use any muscles to sit, but laying down on the dusty old bar felt too shameful. Plus, you would need to go get proper medical attention soon to prevent any issues.

You tried to drop down from the bar to head out, but a warm hand pushed your frame back carefully before you could hop down. McCree moved to stand in front of you, in an attempt to block you off from moving anywhere. Sitting on the bar, you at a height advantage over him. He looked up to your face and you scowled.

“It’s my job to bring you in, I’m supposed to get rid of you. It’s already bad enough I have to think of all the innocent people you might hurt if I can’t deal with you now. At least let me go.” You figured to yourself the sooner you could get proper medical attention, the sooner you’d be in a condition to go after him again and take him down.

“Now there,” his hand stayed pressed lightly against your chest as if a sign he wasn’t letting you go anywhere. “I don’t mind if a bunch of suits are out there thinkin’ I’m out hurtin’ people, but I don’t do that stuff anymore.”

His words made you feel uncomfortable. You started to consider any motives he would have to helping you. There really weren’t any. You had nothing to offer him, if anything you would be someone he would want to conveniently die. Not to mention it wasn’t like he needed you alive to deal with the Talon members, if he wanted everyone dead, he could have let them shoot once more, then taken them out.

You bit your lip, and your eyes fell downward, looking at the hand he had on your chest. He slowly moved it back. “I know all about you, I’ve been hunting you for months…” your voice was nothing more than an murmur, your confidence waning.

He chuckled at your words. “Then if you have been, maybe you should ask yourself if I’m the man the people who pay you said I am.”

You knew he was right. You hadn’t wanted to admit it to yourself, but everything seemed to connect together. Even on the hypertrain incident a few weeks ago, when he managed to evade capture, the riders seemed adamant in their claims that McCree helped them, and you had never seen him hurt anyone. It only seemed that the news was claiming he did all those bad things, but even after months of stalking and multiple capture or kill attempts, none of it really added up to him being a ruthless bounty hunter who did anything.

Your gaze returned to meet his once more to find that he was staring right at you, as if looking for something in your expression. His lips curled up into a smirk. “Now, you’ve been followin’ me for so long, and I don’t even know your name, that don’t feel right.”

You let out a tired smile, “_______.”

He returned your smile with one of his own, “Well then, _______,” McCree spoke low and drawn out, “Why don’t we pick up from where we left off last time?”

You didn’t realize what he meant until suddenly his lips were against yours. The feeling was all-too-familiar. You vividly remembered it every time you had thought about McCree since the last encounter between the two of you. His lips were rough, his soft movements contrasting that. He gently prodded your uninjured leg to move off to the side, giving him a spot to place his body between your legs.

Once the initial shock wore off, you found yourself accepting his kiss, returning the gentle motions. Your senses had been heightened by the adrenaline from being shot and nearly killed. You couldn’t tell if that was why his kiss felt so good, or if you had always wanted him to do it again. Maybe that was why you thought about it so much after the fact, why the sensation kept returning to your lips every time the memory crossed your mind. Maybe only now that you could see him for who he really was, you accepted an attraction to the man.

Your hands came to his shoulders, gently holding them for support as your lips explored each other. For the first time, you were getting a feel for his body, unable to help yourself from enjoying the feeling of his strong shoulders. You ran your hand down his back slowly, and gently opened your mouth as an invitation, his tongue slipped in.

Without breaking the kiss, McCree casually pulled his hat off and placed it to the side. You felt cold metal fingers against your skin as he began to pull your bottoms off, putting them onto the bar next to you. You could tell he was taking extra care not to disturb your wound as he did.

His warm, human hand came between your legs, pushing the underwear in front of your warm sex to the side to access your now wet slit. He slid his fingers along it. You shivered and pulled your lips away from him, mewling at his touch, but couldn’t help but to feel embarrassment sneak up on you.

“It’s a little dirty being with a stranger like this in a dark, dusty bar, you know...” your voice was strained as you tried to hold back from making lewd noises, despite the pleasant stimulation of his fingers stroking your most sensitive parts.

“The way I see it, I’ve known you for months now. Ain’t nothin' ‘stranger’ about you to me.” You could see his free hand make quick work of his belt, letting it drop to the floor, before working on his pants. You let out an almost disappointed moan as he withdrew his hand from your wet folds. It was quickly replaced by his exposed cock, which he gently rubbed onto you.

You could feel him position himself at your entrance, as he brought his face to your neck. He gently blew hot breaths against it, causing a shiver of delight to surge through your body. “And besides, dirty is just now I like it.”

He began to push into you slowly, giving a quiet groan as your tight walls put up a slight resistance to his entry.

Your mind couldn’t help but wander, thinking about exactly what was going on. The man you had been after, trying to kill, for months, was sliding his cock into you on a dusty old abandoned bar. He was mostly clothed, and you were only missing your pants, your underwear otherwise just pushed to the side for him to have entry. Nothing special, no bed with two totally naked bodies enjoying themselves. Just a quick set up for the two of you to fuck it out. And he was supposed to be some notorious criminal whose name most people knew. Everything about the situation felt crude and depraved.

And you liked it.

You wrapped your legs around him, urging him to go all the way in. Your desire was strong enough that you practically ignored the pain from the injury in your thigh. You just wanted to take him all in.

McCree happily obliged, pushing himself all the way in, and instantly thrusting in and out in a steady, well-paced tempo. Your head rolled back as you moaned, one of your hands coming to the back of his head, tangling your fingers into his hair.

“Come on sweetheart, you’re acting like this is what you wanted all along,” his voice was a teasing purr. His lips were so close to your neck that you felt a tickle as they brushed against you with every word. “You’re gonna drive me crazy like that.” his words spurred your excitement, your hips moving along with his thrusts in a perfect rhythm. You felt his lips plant themselves onto the tender skin of your neck, leaving sweet kisses in a trail along it. His facial hair tickled the skin, causing the hairs on the back of your neck raise.

His machine hand held your waist, and the human one held your uninjured thigh. He suddenly stopped his well timed thrusts to slowly, very slowly, grind himself against you, leaving you to squirm with desire at his tease.

“J-Jesse…” your voice was a plead for him to continue.

Hearing him say your name seemed to work, as he resumed thrusting into your body. It felt like his cock was stretching you out with each time he pounded it into your body. You let out a squeal of pleasure each time. You could feel the hot burn within you build up.

“Mmm, what sweet noises you’re makin’ for me,” you could hear his breathing become more labored. “You’re so tight, I’m gonna cum.”

His fingers dug into your thigh as he pumped himself into you faster. Feeling your own build up as well, your fingers in his hair gripped tightly, and your legs around his waist pulled him in closer in encouragement.

“I’m gonna c-cum too, Jesse…” your breathing hitched as you started to feel yourself tip over your peak. Your toes curled as the pleasure overtook your body. As you cried out, your muscles contracting in your orgasm, McCree joined you in bliss shortly after. He let out out feral grunts of satisfaction as he made strong final thrusts into you, continuing to push into you a few more times as his seed spilled inside your warm hole, before coming to a halt, both of your orgasms tapering off together.

He swiftly captured your lips in a powerful kiss as your bodies remained connected a little longer.

But the after sex glow was cut to an abrupt halt as you heard police sirens start up incredibly nearby.

You swore, and McCree promptly slid out of you, buttoning his pants back up. The two of you quickly scrambled apart, you grabbing your pants and quickly throwing them on, and McCree clipping his belt back on, grabbing his hat off the bar.

“Sorry buttercup, but I guess I can’t afford to enjoy your company for any longer.” He placed the pistol he had taken from you earlier onto the bar beside where you stood. You nodded at his words, understanding that having the cops catch him wouldn’t be good for either of you. He headed towards a door at the back of the bar and looked back to you, “Once you’re more healed up, you’re welcome anytime to come try to kill me again, I’ll be waitin’ for ya.” He winked and left. You leaned back against the bar for a moment.

It looked like you’d have to come up with a story to tell the police and your bosses about what happened. But you’d definitely come up with something good enough that you’d still be tasked with hunting down McCree, even if your true interest had changed.


	2. Secret

You sat in a highway rest stop, occasionally bringing a cup coffee to your lips as you read an outdated newspaper. The desert heat was stifling, and being indoors didn’t help any as the only cool came from an old dusty fan blowing through the building.

Complete disinterest filled your mind as you essentially zoned out. Every word your eye fell on escaped your mind instantly. If anyone had asked what you were reading, you wouldn’t be able to tell them.

Occasionally, your eyes wandered slightly to the window, trying to observe an old strip motel across the road. In your periphery, you could see that things were still the same as they had been for the last few hours. One of the motel doors had large suited men standing outside it. It was clear to probably anyone that they were out there guarding the room. And you knew exactly why.

The man in that shabby motel room was a high profile banker. One could say he was a businessman who knew the ropes and built an empire on it. But the reality was that corruption was everywhere, and people like this man weren’t clean of that corruption. You had known about the man before, he funded part of the government officials you worked for as a way to “clear out” notorious criminals and gang leaders to “make the world safe again”. But digging deeper, it became clear that this man was playing a game. The man was working with one of the biggest drug and sex trafficking gangs in the country, and used people like you, who worked to bring down criminals, as a way to stifle out competing gangs and empires. You grit your teeth at the thought.

You only started to look deeper after your encounter with notorious outlaw Jesse McCree. You had done research on everything connected to him, and it had become clear he worked against people like this man, taking on bounty jobs like yourself, but only ones those he considered just. Like for example, taking down corrupt bankers who exploited people to get richer. 

And you knew McCree was coming after this man. The reason he was hiding in a shabby motel off of an old highway was specifically to get away from the outlaw. You knew that the man’s attempt at hiding was doomed to fail. Sure, he was moving around a lot, and keeping things as low profile as possible in the hopes of getting the attention on him to slip off, but hunting Jesse McCree was your job, and you knew he would be there.

“Can I get you anything else, dear? More coffee?” a sweet, southern voice snapped you back to reality, as you turned to look at the waitress of the rest stop. You could tell there was curiosity in her eyes, if not wariness. Places like these were usually exclusively patroned by truckers and low-level criminals.

“No, I don’t need anything else.” you smiled at the woman and placed a bill on the table for your drink.

Just as you were about to tell her there was no need for change, the distinct sound of a gunshot could be heard from across the road. You scrambled up and pulled your pulse pistol.  
The waitress let out a startled shout.

Not wanting to waste time, you spoke to her as you headed to the door. “Don’t worry, I’m a federal authority, I’ll handle the situation. Please find somewhere safe, I’ll call in my backup.” You pushed the door open and bolted out as soon as you finished speaking.

As you ran across the highway, the first thing you saw was the motel clerk run out, as well as a couple patrons exiting their rooms in a panic. The guards on the other hand, opened the door behind them and went into the room. Shortly after, two more shots rang out. The people fleeing the motel screamed. 

“Please don’t panic!” You shouted to them as you made it across the highway, pulling out your federal ID and holding it for them to see. “Just please go to the diner across the road and hide, I’ll handle things.”

The truth was, you weren’t going to call in your backup, and you weren’t there to handle the shooter. In fact, you knew the people fleeing in fear were in no danger. The highway was barren and quite far from any towns or cities, you knew there would be lots of time before anyone else came by. You shivered, feeling the thrill of what you were doing.

You saw movement as the figure of the gunman exited the room, both of you making eye contact for a moment before he ran down the strip, only to stop at the door at the end and open it, sliding in. It was McCree. Your heart pounded. It had been too long since you last saw him, and your encounter with him had ended so abruptly. Not to mention the both of you knew exactly why you were really there.

You swiftly made your way to the room, and opened the door carefully, stepping in. You weren’t concerned in the slightest for yourself, as you knew McCree wasn’t baiting you here with the intent of killing you. Still, your heart raced. He wasn’t in sight, even though you had just seen him enter.

As your body fully entered the room, you were startled by the door being closed, only for you to be pushed back against it. McCree grinned as he held his body flush to yours, putting a hand on the door behind you and trapping you. You could see now he had waited at the closet behind the door to get the best of you. You felt his cold metal fingers against your hand as he pulled the pulse weapon out of it, dropping it off onto the floor.

“Well, well,” his came out low and seductive, weakening your body and any possible resistance, “it looks like I caught somethin’ real special.”

You tried to bring the situation down a notch. “Is this how you greet everyone that comes through the door?” you smiled up at him, a little hint of smug in your expression.

“Nah, I don’t live a life where I can be like this with anyone,” one hand wandered your body gently, running over your waist, your thighs, before settling against your backside, giving it a gentle squeeze. His tone was flirtatious, but he seemed to be honest about it, definitely more open than you expected to be, you figured you’d press him a little more. You couldn’t understand why you were so drawn to McCree, and figured finding out why he expressed interest in you might help you understand your own attraction.

“So then what’s different about me?” you tilted your head to the side slightly as you questioned him.

“Well you see, sweetheart,” as he started to speak, he grabbed both of your thighs and lifted your legs off the ground, putting them around his waist and holding you up against the door, “...it ain’t safe for anyone to be involved with a man like me, if they can used against me by the people that want me dead.” He brought his face closer to your own, the tip of his hat pushing up against your forehead lightly as he did, his nose touching against yours.

You considered his words. It did make sense. While it wasn’t one of your tactics, you had colleagues who would use family, friends or lovers against someone they wanted to bring them out of hiding. If he really was the honorable man you started to believe he was, he wouldn’t want to risk bringing anyone into that. It then stood to reason that he wouldn’t hesitate to be with someone who was already working for the people who might do those things. Especially since your intent was to meet with Jesse using the pretense that you were trying to do your job.

Considering he was the most sought after outlaw in the country, people didn’t expect you to bring him in very quickly, if at all.

You moved your face closer to his own, your lips just barely feathering over his. “And you knew I was coming here,” your voice was taunting, “that’s why you got your own room here, so you could wait for the right time, and then bait me in.” 

You had seen McCree open the door to this hotel room with a key. He never needed to get one. He could have easily shown up to kill his target, which he was likely hired by someone to do, and then leave as soon as possible to avoid repercussions. You thought maybe you could be getting ahead of yourself, as often bounty hunters would stay in motel rooms to stake out their target, but you knew that wasn’t usually McCree’s thing.

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat. “You caught me, darlin’,” he held onto you and pulled you away from the wall, bringing you to the room’s bed and tossing you onto it, crawling over top of you with a predatory look in his eyes. “I’ve been waitin’ for you to come to me for too long, I couldn’t help it.”

McCree’s hand came to his hat and plucked it off his head, setting it off to the side. With a hungry look in his eyes, he plunged forward and caught your lips in his. The familiar taste of whiskey and cigars from his kiss was a welcome taste for you, your lips steadily moving against his as you let out a gentle moan of satisfaction at finally being able to experience him once more.

His hands, one cold, one warm, slipped under your shirt, working their way to your back. With both hands, he unclipped your bra quickly, and pulled your shirt off, separating from your lips for a moment to pull both the top and your bra off your body in one quick movement. 

Your mouths connected once more and your tongues began to twine together, tasting each other curiously.

McCree once more pulled away from your kiss. “You taste so sweet, darlin’,” his hands gripped the hem of your pants, fingers hooking into them as he slowly began to slide them off, pulling your underwear along with them. He pulled off your shoes as your pants came to the bottom of your legs, and tossed all the articles of clothing to the floor, leaving your body exposed to his gaze. 

He pulled your legs apart, and promptly brought his face to your exposed head, his breath tickling your aroused folds. “I bet this is even sweeter.” The tip of his tongue began to explore gently, running up and down your slit, just barely touching the sensitive flesh, before pressing the flat of his tongue onto you. 

You moaned at the warmth of his mouth and motions of his tongue as he lapped up your juices skillfully. Your hands moved to his head and you twined your fingers into his hair, gently tugging him forward in an urge for more.

McCree didn’t hesitate to oblige, and ran his tongue in circles over your sensitive clit. Your back arched at the stimulation, your fingers gripping tightly into his shaggy hair. He began sucking at your sensitive nub, letting out a low hum that sent a vibration of pleasure through your body. Your hips began to roll forward, your whole body practically begging for more.

You could hear him undo the latches on his armor as he skillfully pleased you with his tongue, your moans drowning out the sounds of him removing his own clothing. The thought only lasted for a moment before he sunk his teeth into your clit, gently tugging it. Your hips rocked against him, feeling the pleasure build up in you as he sucked, licked and nipped the most sensitive part of your body.

It was very sudden when he stopped, the warmth of his mouth leaving your slit as you felt disappointed at the loss of pleasure. Your hands let go of his hair and he brought himself back up to your face, locking lips with you again. You could taste yourself against his lips, and with the way he wandered your mouth with his tongue, were certain that’s what he wanted.

As he pulled away from the kiss, he began to remove his shirt. You noticed it was the only thing left on his body. Apparently, McCree wasn’t one for wasting time, and must have taken everything off while his tongue skillfully worked your body. You felt him rub his cock against your slit steadily as his hands and mouth started to wander your body. You could tell he was taking the time to look it over, as neither of you had the chance to really experience the other’s bodies fully. 

Your eyes wandered his figure, your hands finding themselves at his shoulders. You slid them down his back, appreciating his muscular frame as you gently explored his upper body, your hands trailing along his sides, before slowly sliding up from his stomach to his chest. His body was firm, and warm. You could feel scars from many years of battle line his body, only furthering your attraction to his rugged self.

You shivered as you felt McCree prod gently at the scar on your thigh, seemingly curious on how your injury had managed. That, or he might have been touching it in recollection of the day it happened.

The time to wander each other seemed to be over as McCree began to position the head of his erect member at your entrance, slowly inserting the tip before withdrawing, and repeating the teasing process. You whined, signaling with a roll of your hips that you didn’t want to way anymore. He obliged, and began to push himself in. You let out a satisfied moan of encouragement.

After pushing himself in halfway through, McCree stopped, and you let out another whine once more. He chuckled, and grabbed both of your legs, pulling them up to rest against his shoulders. He pushed forward and placed his hands firmly on the bed on either side of your body, and pushed into you completely, instantly settling himself into a rough onslaught of thrusts.

“J-Jesse… aaah..” you felt a dull ache mixed in with the sensational pleasure. It felt like a test of flexibility with your legs on his shoulders, being pushed down towards your body with each thrust. Your hands grasped for the sheets of the bed, clutching onto it as McCree pounded into you, your moans filling the room each time he pushed in.

“Like music to my ears…” he pushed your legs down even further, your muscles aching as he seemed to push the flexibility of your limbs to their limit, his pace quickening, the bed shaking at his powerful movements.

Already worked up from the stimulation of his mouth, you felt your peak come over you quickly, building up with each thrust before you were sent over. Your back arched as your climax burned through your body, your voice only capable of letting out cries of pleasure. Your inner walls constricted around his member as you rode out your orgasm, urging McCree to speed up his pace in response.

You had no respite or downtime after your climax tapered off, as McCree continued his assault on your sensitive cunt, each thrust causing a shudder through your body. 

The hypersensitivity seemed to overtake you as your started to feel the pleasure build up in you once more. You felt like you were teetering on the edge of yet another climax. You began to moan through your desperate pants for breath.

“A-ah.. it’s h-happening… a-again..” you could barely make out the words, all of your muscles tightening as the build up became too much for you. You could tell McCree was at his edge as well, his breath becoming labored as he let out gentle groans. He brought his hands to your thighs and gripped them tightly, and the two of you were thrust into release together. Your body twitched and quivered at the second orgasm, crying out his name along with a series of ‘oh god’s’ and ‘yes’.

McCree buried himself into you, holding himself there firmly as his cock twitched and pulsed inside you, his load pumping into you. Your bodies stayed connected for a few moments before he pulled out, a small stream of his white cum dripping out of your aching hole as he did.

Your legs felt relief as they came down onto the bed, and McCree pulled himself up to your side, placing a small kiss on your neck.

You could only enjoy the quiet and bliss for a moment before the two of you both got up and wordlessly gathered your things, knowing you had to ‘call for backup’ and McCree needed to ‘escape’ before any suspicion might fall to you. You felt a little disappointed that your time with him was coming to an abrupt end.

It was McCree who broke silence as he put his armor plate back on. “You know darlin’, you’re always welcome to come find me when you’re off the clock.”

You couldn’t help but blush at the proposition, but shook your head as you continued to get dressed. “That would cause some serious suspicion.” You couldn’t help but think, however, that part of what you enjoyed was the risk, and going to find him when you shouldn't be would certainly be risky. 

The two of you finished getting dressed, and looked at each other as McCree headed towards the window. 

“Well as long as you think about it, sweetheart.” he gave you a wink, just like last time, and opened the window, climbing out through it. You sat on the edge of the bed and sighed for a moment. It felt like harder work dealing with the aftermath of your acts with McCree than it was to simply be hunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't just decide to do a part 2, I decided I wanted to make this a 3 part story.  
> So, I'm gonna be working on part 3 soon ish.  
> Hope you guys liked, and remember, I love comments. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY DO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE SWEET

Nervousness overtook you as you walked through the long Hotel hallway, eyeing each door for the number as you looked for your destination. It was actually a somewhat impressive hotel, considering usually McCree seemed to hole down in grimy, undesirable places in an attempt to lay low. Perhaps whatever work he had taken in the city required him to be in this place. It was a refreshing change for you.

The tense feeling in your chest and stomach only grew in anticipation of seeing McCree. You weren’t meeting him as a federal bounty hunter, but instead just as you. He had extended that offer, telling you he was okay with you coming to find him under different circumstances than work. That was a risk you hadn’t really been willing to take at the time, but in the last few weeks, circumstances had changed.

You were given a notice of investigation from your boss, and served warrants for your home and person to be searched. You had fallen under suspicion of disloyalty since your last encounter with Jesse McCree. Apparently you didn’t tie ends properly and the suspicion was raised. As it currently stood, everything was normal, they hadn’t found anything linking you to the outlaw, and you were still permitted to work, although your case was shifted to a different target. But you knew that under the guise of lawful investigation, something would go awry sooner or later. You had discovered, after all, the extent of the corrupt persons you worked for.

You opted to remove yourself from the potential threat, and were preparing to leave the country for the sake of safety. That was why you were willing to take the risk of seeing McCree like this, as this would likely be your last chance.

Halting in front of the door you were searching for, you stood there staring for some time. You pulled out a card-shaped magnetic object and held it to the door, using it as a disruption for the locking mechanism of the hotel room, and slowly entered. You could have knocked, but figured due to the nature of the times you had met with him before, that you could give him a surprise, since he was so keen on surprising you.

Seeing him lying asleep on the hotel room’s couch wasn’t what you expected be faced with, the sounds from the TV program the only noise the room had to offer. It somehow made you feel embarrassed. You shut the door gently behind yourself, and crept up to the man. He was dressed casually, the majority of his usual attire laid out onto the bed. He had nothing but plain grey pajama pants and a black t shirt.

You couldn’t help but stare as his face, which seemed rather peaceful like this. You moved a little closer, creeping up as quietly as possible as you thought of whether you should surprise him awake or not.

It was you who ended up surprised however, as his arms suddenly struck out at you and grabbed your waist, pulling your body on top of his own. You were met with a bold grin spreading across McCree’s face.

“Saw you comin’ in from the window, buttercup.” His arms held you around your waist, keeping you tight against his body and leaving no room for any form of resistance. You sacrificed yourself to his hold, relaxing your body. You rested your head against his chest in defeat.

“You damn sneak.” your mumble was nothing more than a weak complaint. You couldn’t exactly be upset that he had tricked you into thinking he was asleep. You did after all, break into his room to surprise him, only to consider waking him up with a surprise as well. He had only beaten you to it. He always seemed to do that.

The warmth of his body spread through your own, his firm hold and muscular frame seemed to put you into a complete state of safety and pleasantness within moments of you laying on top of him. You didn’t mind so much anymore that he tricked you into falling into a trap. It was certainly a welcome one.

The silence lingered between the two of you, as if neither wanted to disrupt the peace. For the first time, you were alone with McCree with all the time you could want before you left. It began to stir your emotions, something different from the risky, adrenaline fueled excitement you had been enjoying with him before. 

It was McCree who spoke up first. “So, you ain’t here on work it seems,” he shifted, tangling his legs with yours as he spoke. It felt like your bodies were melting into each other. “What made you change your mind?”

“Nothing in particular,” you lied, keeping your eyes on his collarbone as to avoid eye contact and detection.

But your lie was nothing but a failure. McCree’s cold metal fingers slipped under your chin and forced you to face him. “C’mon sweetheart, ain’t no sense in tryin’ to lie to me.” He seemed amused and curious, a contrast to your discomfort. A feeling of sadness began to creep up on you. He probably thought the reason you showed up was more related to how you might feel about him, as opposed to this being your last chance to see him before you fled the country. But why was it making you feel so sad?

It seemed as though the cowboy caught on to your worsening mood. He gave you the same look he had given you after pulling the bullet out of your thigh, when you could only stare at him with tears in your eyes in silence back then. You realized now this must be how he looks when concerned. The dull ache of sadness eased up slightly at that thought.

“I know somethin’ ain’t right.” His cool fingers pulled your face closer and he planted a lingering kiss to your lips. That was enough for you to come out and be honest.

“They think I’m working with you, and they’re investigating me for proof,” it hadn’t struck you that telling him might make you feel better, but it did. “I’m leaving the country to get away, even if they don’t get proof, they’ll probably come after me anyways.” you let out a sigh, and pressed your lips to his in your own kiss. You’d have one night left with him, maybe less depending how long he would have you there. This was your last chance to be with the person who you had continuously craved since the first time.

McCree frowned. The both of you knew what this life was like, having to leave sometimes came with the work. You knew there would be no protests, and you could hardly let that fact hurt you. If it hadn’t happened now, one of you would have eventually had to get away somewhere along the line.

There was no longer a need for any more words in regards to the situation, McCree simply took your lips again, his kiss confident and firm against you. You placed your hand on his face, fingers brushing against his facial hair. Your lips moved against his, licking them in a gentle tease before your tongues twined together. The metal hand that held your face slid to the back of your neck, pulling you deeper into the sweet kiss between the two of you.

As you both separated your lips, McCree’s free hand began to delicately fiddle with the hem of your shirt, his calm eyes meeting yours. This was nothing like the other encounters you had with the man. It was relaxed, a slow melt rather than a fiery burn.

“Stay the night?” you felt his thumb rub against the back of your neck as he spoke, and you responded to his question with a silent nod. McCree took the cue and pulled your shirt up and off. He leaned into your frame and planted kisses along your collar, his hands moving to the clasp of your bra and expertly unhooking it, dropping the article to the floor. You took the opportunity to lift up his shirt, pulling it over his head and casting it aside. You marveled at the sight of him and began to plant your own kisses on his collar. 

In a bold decision, you latched your lips onto the skin at the base of his neck and began to suck on it. His arms wrapped around your body and pulled you flush against his skin, as he let out a sigh of enjoyment at your act. You could feel his member begin to harden as you sucked his skin, before you finally pulled away, a small red mark left where your mouth once was. McCree’s expression went from pleased for one moment, to ravenous in the next. 

“My turn, darlin’,” his teeth nipped at your collar before he began to return the favor, the sensation of his sucking causing a squirm of delight. 

He must have wanted to out do you, as when he pulled away, the mark on your collar was much more pronounced than the one you had left on his neck. You pouted, and he simply smiled and chuckled in turn.

Taking the initiative to move forward, you tugged at McCree’s pajama pants, shifting from on top of him to slide them down and pull them off his legs. You almost wanted to remark on the fact that he hadn’t had underwear on. Almost. But you didn’t. You followed up with removing your own bottoms, sliding them along with your underwear off your legs and tossing them aside. You placed your knees on either side of his hips, straddling his lap before laying your upper body against him once more. For a moment, you considered moving from the couch to the bed, it would make more sense, but it seemed like McCree wasn’t particularly interested in moving.

It appeared as though neither of you were in a hurry to proceed, but instead savoring the warmth of each other’s bodies pressed so close together. Perhaps it was the result of the other two times being so rushed.

McCree’s warm hand gently grasped your own, holding it loosely as he brought it next to his face, placing it against his cheek gently and turning his face to plant soft kisses on your wrist. Your face flushed at the unfamiliar intimacy he offered.

Your free hand moved to McCree’s erection, and you began to gently guide it into your body, lowering yourself down onto it slowly. A pleasurable sigh escaped your lips as you rocked against him. His hips rolled up, meeting your slow motions. It felt like the two of you were less interested in getting off and more interested in lazily enjoying each other’s bodies, and somehow, that made it feel all the more amazing.

The Outlaw slid his fingers between yours, gripping your hand in a firm hold as the two of you moved along with the motion of the other’s body, his dick sliding in and out of you at a steady pace. McCree moved his face to your chest and planted kisses all over it, before he stopped at your breast and began to roll his tongue around your nipple, taking it into his warm mouth. You let out a breathy moan, clutching his upper arm with your unoccupied hand to steady yourself. He switched his mouth to the other sensitive nub, giving it the same treatment.

His metallic hand gripped your thigh as he shifted his lower body slightly, disrupting the steady motion for a moment between the two of you. When he re-entered, the slightly different position of his cock allowed it to rub against the sensitive sweet spot inside you. You called out his name in pleasure, and he let out a groan of satisfaction, moving his hips to speed up the leisurely pace of his thrusts into you. You met his tempo perfectly once more, mewling in satisfaction.

McCree’s lips met yours another time for just a brief moment, nipping at your lower lip teasingly. He stopped as your moans began to build up, not wanting to silence them with his lips.

“Are you gonna cum for me, buttercup?” his low southern drawl indicated delight at the thought.

You nodded at him, “Y-yeah.”

In response, he began to push up into you more rapidly and rough, just enough to set you off into your climax. 

“A-ah, ah, Jesse!” you cried out as you rode him into bliss, the waves of your orgasm washing over you, drowning you in the ecstasy of your peak. Your muscles contracted as you moaned out, gripping his hand that held yours tightly.

Just as you came down from your climax, Jesse arched his body and let out a low moan of his own. He suddenly slid his cock out from inside of you, and came against the both of your bellies, each spurt of his white cum landing on either yours or his skin. He seemed pleased with that, as he put his arm around your lower back and pulled your body against his own, completely unconcerned with the small mess pressed between you.

His thumb stroked the back of your hand. You couldn’t bring yourself to be unhappy with what he did, and instead smiled and chuckled lightly, letting your face press against his chest. You could hear his powerful heartbeat as it slowly tapered down from the excitement. The peaceful afterglow felt great to you, as you knew you didn’t have to rush off to get dressed and could instead enjoy it there on top of him as long as he allowed you to.

“You know, _______,” he started to speak, his voice sounding hesitant, before he continued, the hesitation slowly leaving his next words. “This ain’t gotta be the last time… I got a Recall to go back to Overwatch,” you looked up to him, confusion written all over your face. His eyes, full of confidence, locked onto yours. “If you have to leave, then come with me. You can fight, so it won’t be hard talkin’ the others about it.”

Your eyes grew wide at the surprise of the offer McCree put out for you. You had been too young to have any involvement before the disbandment of Overwatch. But it was certainly an option you would have considered had the opprotunity presented itself. Even if McCree hadn’t been in the picture, it would have already been something you couldn’t refuse.

Your expression of surprise softened and you scooted up slightly to be face to face with him. You planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Okay,” you returned to your position with your head on his chest, relishing in the warmth of his body. “But for now, sleep.”

The arm around you squeezed you gently, and you slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending is good enough for you guys.  
> Thanks for reading, you all give me life!


End file.
